


Sherlollipops - Beanbag

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [141]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was at the top of her birthday list, so of course he had to buy it for her!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Beanbag

**Author's Note:**

> itsmssherlocked asked: Beanbag. lol

“Oh, Sherlock, it’s perfect! Exactly what I wanted!” Molly was beaming as she flung her arms around her boyfriend’s neck and kissed him soundly on the lips. “I can’t wait to try it!”

With a squeal of delight she pulled herself out of his arms and flopped onto the ridiculous piece of so-called ‘furniture’ that had been on the top of her birthday list. Although he tried to maintain a stoic countenance, it was impossible to do so at the sight of his fiancée’s blissful expression.

A beanbag chair. Shaking his head at the idea of something so profoundly silly bringing anyone so much joy, he gave into the inevitable and gingerly settled into the second one he’d purchased. After all, if Molly was going to be lounging in one, he wanted to be able to comfortably lie next to her!


End file.
